Collections
Collections are comprised of multiple items which can be collected by playing FrontierVille. When the Pioneer collects all of these items, s/he will receive special Rewards. You can only have a maximum of 99 untraded individual items of a collection at any time. There are currently 154 collections in FrontierVille. Color Coding Collection items which are shown below with a purple background are items which are needed in a variety of Goals. The Pioneer should therefore be careful not to give them away to a Neighbor, unless there is a sufficient quantity to satisfy the needs of the respective Goals. Collection items shown below with a light brown background are items which can be received from a Mystery Gift. Badges The following badges are available from turning in Collections: Almond Collection Apothecary Collection Apple Collection Apricot Collection April Fools Collection Avocado Collection Back to School Collection Barber Shop Collection Barn Collection Bear Collection Beast O' Burden Collection Beehive Collection Big Barn Collection Blackberry Collection Blacksmith Collection Cabbage Collection Cabin Collection Canada Goose Collection Caroling Collection Chapel Collection Cherry Collection Chicken Collection Chicken Coop Collection Chickens Eaten Collection Chili Collection Clearing Collection Clover Collection Corn Collection Corral Collection Cotton Collection Cow Collection Coyote Collection Crabapple Collection Crafting Collection Crawdad Collection Detective Agency Collection Digging Dog Collection Doghouse Collection Duck Collection Eggplant Collection Family Collection Flax Collection Flower Gardening Collection Flower Shop Collection Foundry Collection Fourth of July Collection Fowl Pond Collection Fox Collection General Store Collection Gnarly-Horned Mountain Goat Collection Goat Collection Golden Trail Collection Goose Collection Graveyard Collection Groundhog Collection Herding Dog Collection Hex Collection Hickory Tree Collection Hitchin' Rail Collection Horse Collection Hunting Dog Collection Icy Collection Independence Day Collection Injured Animal Collection Inn Collection Inn L'Amour Collection Jackalope Lodge Collection Kissing Tree Collection Kennel Collection Land Office Collection Livestock Pen Collection Manure Collection Manzanita Collection Medical Collection Med-Pack Collection Military Collection Mountain Blueberry Collection Mule Collection Mystery Animal Collection Newspaper Stand Collection New Year's Collection Oak Tree Collection Orchard Collection Ox Collection Peach Collection Peanut Collection Pear Collection Peas Collection Pecan Collection Pee Collection Peppermint Collection Persimmon Collection Pet Shop Collection Pheasant Hunting Collection Pig Collection Pine Tree Collection Pink Rose Collection Pioneer Campsite Collection Pioneer Trail Collection Plum Collection Pole Pine Collection Postcard Collection Potato Collection Prairie Lavender Collection Prickly Pear Cactus Collection Pumpkin Collection Raspberry Collection Red Rose Collection Red Trillium Collection Romance Collection Ropin' Collection Saloon Collection Sandstone Collection Sawmill Collection School Collection Sheep Collection Shower Collection Snake Collection Snowy Barrel Collection Snowy Spruce Collection Spring Collection Squash Collection St. Bernard Collection St. Patrick's Day Collection Storage Shed Collection Sunflower Collection Swan Collection Tack Room Collection Tailor Shop Collection Thanksgiving Collection Toll Collection Tomato Collection Trading Post Collection Trail Medicine Collection Travelin' Tools Collection Treat Collection Trick Collection Tumbleweed Collection Turkey Collection Turkey Hunting Collection Vanilla Collection Wagon Collection Waterwell Collection Wheat Collection White Oak Collection White Rose Collection Wild Lupine Collection Wild Rice Collection Wild Strawberry Collection Wildflower Collection Winter Collection Yosemite Honeymoon Collection June 25th update With the June 25, 2010 update, many rewards from the Collections were changed. Goals *Buyer Beware! is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to turn in 1 Collection. *12 Days o' Christmas, XII was a Timed Goal which required the Pioneer to turn in 1 Collection. See Also * Gameplay __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Collections Category:Collectibles